Special KyuMinDay: Let's Be A Couple Again!
by ChL Jemin
Summary: Tapi untuk sekarang..ia kembali merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta dan dengan gilanya Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa—ia kembali mencintai orang yang sama!/"Terimakasih pujianmu, Presdir. Dan aku harap kau juga semakin dewasa."/"Well, Let's be a couple again!"/ Drablle Special Kyumin Day!/ GS!/TYPO(s)/RnR?


Special KyuMin's Day!

.

Let's be A Couple, Again!

Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan getaran dalam hatinya dan menembus langsung pada kakinya, membuat berdirinya terasa tak tegak sejak saat itu. Namun sekali lagi, Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia kembali merasakan bagaimana debaran jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, bagaimana lemas kakinya, dan bagaimana matanya tak bisa teralih pada sosok lain selain sosok itu.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang lain sejak terakhir ketika ia kelas 3 SMA. Sudah sangat lama. Sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi untuk sekarang..ia kembali merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta dan dengan gilanya Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa—ia kembali mencintai orang yang sama! Katakanlah Kyuhyun benar-benar gila hari ini!.

**~OoOoO~**

"Presdir, Maaf—Tuan besar menitipkan berkas ini pada saya. Beliau berkata bahwa berkas ini harus diselesaikan besok karena akan digunakan rapat lusa. Presdir besar juga bilang bahwa anda harus—Maaf? Kenapa anda memandang saya seperti itu?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak dengan sempurna saat mendengar ucapan terakhir sekertaris barunya. Ia berdehem beberapa saat. Pipinya terasa memerah sempurna dan rasa gugup itu kembali datang menghampiri tubuh tegapnya. Membuatnya terasa ingin bersembunyi dari gadis didepannya ini.

"Eh…—itu. Ehm! Letakan saja diatas meja."

Gadis itu mengulum bibirnya saat melihat bagaimana bossnya berusaha untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meletakkan berkas penting itu disamping kanan tubuh sang presdir.

Melirik cangkir kopi yang ada dimeja,

"Presdir, anda ingin saya buatkan Kopi, mungkin? Atau anda ingin sesuatu yang lain?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai larut dalam tugasnya mendadak menengok kearah cangkir kopinya.

"Yeah. Aku rasa aku perlu itu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aish…kenapa dia begitu cantik sekarang? Sangat berbeda saat masih SMA dulu"

_Well_, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesali keputusannya yang harus memutuskan gadis itu ketika masih SMA dulu,

Dan sekali lagi..katakanlah Kyuhyun adalah orang yang bodoh ketika saya menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa berpisah dulu.

_Well_, ini bukan cerita yang menarik sebenarnya. Juga bukan cerita yang sedih. Aku pikir…ini akan membuat kalian sedikit tertawa dan marah terhadap Kyuhyun.

So, kalian ingin tahu? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Aku harap kalian tidak berusaha membunuh Kyuhyun setelah ini.

**~OoOoO~**

Kejadian itu bermula sehari sebelum hari perpisahan sebenarnya. _Well_, sehari sebelum kejadian itu, tepatnya 2 hari sebelum malam perpisahan sekolah, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedang berada pada puncak kemanjaannya terhadap Lee Sungmin. Kekasihnya yang kata orang dia benar-benar manis dan cantik. Dan Oh! Kyuhyun benar-benar senang dengan pujian itu.

Karena sifat manjanya kembali ke permukaan, dengan sangat membosankan Sungmin harus medengar celotehan Kyuhyun di telepon genggamnya dan membuat telinga kanan Sungmin terasa terbakar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Menutup telepon? Tidak akan! Karena Kyuhyun bisa saja marah dengan hal itu.

Dimulai sejak pukul 7 malam sebenarnya. Kyuhyun menceritakan berbagai hal tidak penting sebenarnya. Ia hanya sedang dalam fase ingin bermanja pada Sungminnya. Dan Sungmin dengan sangat sukarela mau mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya.

Dan disinilah terjadinya bencana itu.

Besoknya, karena Kyuhyun menelponnya sampai menjelang pagi. Telepon genggam Sungmin benar-benar tidak berfungsi—_I Mean off_— yeah…ponselnya mati dan itu semua karena Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Katakan saja kau tak mau menerima teleponku lagi, Sungmin! Tidak usah berkilah bahwa ponselmu kehabisan baterai!"

"Kau menyalahkanku? Salahkan saja dirimu yang menelpon sampai hampir pagi begitu! Kau bahkan tahu aku tak bisa men-charger ponselku ketika aku harus menerima telepon!"

"Sungmin! Kau jangan membentakku!"

"Kau yang memulai semuanya duluan!"

"Baiklah! Hubungan ini tidak ada gunanya! Kita putus Sungmin! Kita putus!"

Seketika saja pandangan Sungmin menyendu. Ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Membuat Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya erat.

"Tidak ada gunanya?" Sungmin berbisik sangat lirih. "Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Merutuki apa saja yang keluar dari bibirnya tadi. Ia mendengus dalam hati. Kenapa satu katapun tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya? Hanya sekedar kata maaf!

Dan ketika Kyuhyun berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, Sungmin sudah menghilang dari hadapaannya.

Bahkan sampai malam perpisahan itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak melihat Sungmin. Well, kalian ingin mencacimakinya? Silahkan! Karena ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir saat itu.

_People say it….Labil!_

**~OoOoO~**

"Presdir, anda melamun?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya mendengar suara merdu Sungmin masuk kedalam telinganya. Ia berdehem beberapa kali, kemudian menegakkan punggunya. Menatap Sungmin dari balik bulu matanya.

Seketika saja ia ingat satu hal.

"Ehm! Jam 12 siang ya, kenapa kau tidak makan siang, Sungmin?"

Sungmin yang merasa namanya dianggil hanya tersenyum kecil. Meletakkan cangkir kopi itu ditempat khusus yang dibuat Kyuhyun agar tidak menganggu kerjanya.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakku ke café dibawah, Presdir. Semua sudah selesai makan siang dan hanya—"

"Kita makan sekarang."

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin benar-benar merasa aneh dalam diri Kyuhyun. _Well_, dia menyadari bagaimana berubahnya Kyuhyun dengan berbagai sisi dewasa yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Selama hampir 7 tahun ia meninggalkan Korea dan melanjutkan study-nya di Amerika membuat ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Katakan saja Sungmin benar-benar gila karena ia masih mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sampai detik ini, keheningan masih melanda mereka. Selagi menunggu pesanan, Kyuhyun lebih memilih memainkan tab-nya dan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dari balik tab cokelat yang dipegang oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kemana kau selama ini?"

"Melanjutkan study, di Amerika."

Kyuhyun menurunkan tab-nya. Mematikannya ketika makanan yang mereka pesan sudah ada didepan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar berubah. Terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya."

"Terimakasih pujianmu, Presdir. Dan aku harap kau juga semakin dewasa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan sangat perlahan. Menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jika aku katakan bahwa aku sudah menjadi lebih dewasa dan mengerti apa itu Cinta—"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak salah untuk menjadi sekertaris baru Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"_Well, Let's be a couple again, Sungmin!"_

**~OoOoO~**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**Sign,**

**Jemin.**


End file.
